duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cornerstone Player: 045
The Cornerstone Player: 045 is a promotional-only 3-disc compilation album featuring Duran Duran, released in the USA by Cornerstone Promotion during 2003. About the album The album was released by Cornerstone Promotion, a lifestyle marketing company specialising in viral marketing and the production of custom CD compilations. The Cornerstone Player: 045 features various styles of music, compiled from 1980s releases to the 2000s. The compilation includes Duran Duran's "My Own Way", a single released in 1981 with a music video directed by Russell Mulcahy. Ben Lee is also featured, an Australian artist who covered "The Reflex" with Kylie Minogue on The Songs of Duran Duran UnDone album. "We Used To Be Friends" by The Dandy Warhols is a track from the Nick Rhodes co-produced Welcome To The Monkey House album. Track listing CSP045 CD 1 #"Are You Gonna Be My Girl" - Jet (3:31) #"Platter of Sound" - Unknown Artist (1:10) #"Running With Scissors" - Ben Lee (3:29) #"Perfect Time of Day" - Howie Day (3:57) #"Still In Love Song" - The Stills (3:35) #"Carrion" - British Sea Power (3:53) #"Sheepdog" - Mando Diao (3:28) #"Yes Come See" - Unknown Artist (0:18) #"Get Up" (Radio Mix) - Bleu (3:47) #"We Used To Be Friends" - The Dandy Warhols (3:18) #"Finally Woken" - Jem (3:44) #"Jessica" - Adam Green (2:31) #"Sound Surprises" - Unknown Artist (0:17) #"The Best of Jill Hives" - Guided By Voices (2:36) #"Transdermal Celebration" - Ween (3:21) #"Crazy" - Leaves (3:41) #"Your Armor" - Charlotte Martin (4:13) #"Eyes" (Radio Mix) - North Mississippi Allstars (3:04) #"On The Show" - Unknown Artist (0:12) #"In A Young Man's Mind" - The Mooney Suzuki (2:31) #"Shake The Dope Out" (Radio Edit) - The Warlocks (3:31) #"Fall Away" - Cloud Ten (2:58) #"Stop" (Edit) - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club (3:44) #"Burst of Energy" - Unknown Artist (0:37) #"Stay Away From Me" - The Star Spangles (2:49) #"Crystal Clear" - Fiery Furnaces (2:08) #"Growing On Me" - The Darkness (3:22) #"Watch The Screen" - Unknown Artist (0:16) CD 2 #Intro - Unknown Artist (0:24) #"Distressed" - Jark Prongo (1:39) #"Grey Day" (Paper Facez Mix) - Zoot Woman (4:28) #"Talk To Me, Dance With Me" - Hot Hot Heat (1:50) #"Miss You" (Thin White Duke Mix) - Mirwais (2:11) #"Moody" - E.S.G. (1:57) #"Rhythm Is A Dancer" (Todd Terry Mix) - Snap (3:47) #"White Walls" - The Vanishing (3:38) #"Untitled" - The Jamie Starr Scenario (1:20) #"Hollywood" (TWD Mix) - Madonna (4:46) #"No Not Now" - Hot Hot Heat (1:43) #"Obstacle 1" - Interpol (3:40) #"Dance To The Underground" (The Faint Remix) - Radio 4 (2:54) #"I Am" - Moving Units (2:22) #"My Own Way" - Duran Duran (3:54) #"The Glamorous Life" - Fever (2:45) #"Living In A Magazine" (Paper Facez Mix) - Zoot Woman (4:59) #"The Hives Are Law, You Are Crime" - The Hives (2:20) #"Date With The Night" - Yeah Yeah Yeahs (2:32) #"Violent" (Junior Sancez Mix) - The Faint (3:10) #"Such Great Heights" - Postal Service (4:27) #"Understand Me" - Riot Society (2:21) #"The Bitter End" - Placebo (4:36) #"Let's Get Outta Here" - Output (2:09) DVD 1 #"Stop" - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club #"Now That I Miss Her" - Elefant #"The Bitter End" - Placebo #"Just Because" - Jane's Addiction #"The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows" - Brand New #"Gay Bar" - Electric Six #"Stuffed Boy" - Gregory Brunkalla #"In A Young Man's Mind" - The Mooney Suzuki #"Stay Away From Me" - The Star Spangles #"Heaven Knows" - Rise Against #"These Days" - Alien Ant Farm #"World So Cold" - Mudvayne #"Stuffed Log" - Gregory Brunkalla #"Golden Retriever" - Super Furry Animals #"Way You Walk" - Papas Fritas #"Tour De France 2003" - Kraftwerk #"Train" - Goldfrapp #"We Don't Care" - Audio Bullys #"We Used To Be Friends" - The Dandy Warhols #"Purple" - Whirlwind Heat #"Stacy's Mom" - Fountains of Wayne #"Stuffed VHS" - Gregory Brunkalla #"Disconnected" - Celebrity #"The Laws Have Changed" - New Pornographers #"Watching The Sun Come Up" - Ed Harcourt #"Going Home" - The Children's Hour #"No Room To Bleed" - Ben Lee Credits *DJ Mix – Junior Sanchez (tracks: CD2-1 to CD2-24) Notes: Besides the videos of the tracks mentioned in the tracklisting below, the DVD also features the following; *Jane's Addiction feature (Making of Just Because) *North Mississippi Allstars EPK *Trailers for Street Time, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Elf, Intolerable Cruelty, Underworld, Lost In Translation and The Rundown *Promotional video ads for Sega GT Online, XIII, Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy and Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3 video games. Category:Promotional only albums Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums Category:Official various artists compilation videos and DVDs